Todo por Lilly
by John R. Branwen
Summary: "Joe... Estoy consciente de lo que he hecho... se, se que obre mal. Pero estoy tranquilo... hi... hice lo que debi hacer. Todo, todo... fue por Lilly."


**Todo por Lilly**

* * *

 **Summary:** "Joe... Estoy consciente de lo que he hecho... se, se que obre mal. Pero estoy tranquilo... hi... hice lo que debi hacer. Todo, todo... fue por Lilly."

 **Disclaimer:** KOF es de SNK.

* * *

 **Todo por Lilly**

* * *

Que tristeza cuando se acaba la vida y no logras siquiera un objetivo en toda la existencia. Sin embargo hay seres que si lo logran: quizas no con los metodos mas ortodoxos, pero cumplen esa mision...

...sin importar el costo.

Era una tarde fria y nublada. Las nubes se veian oscuras, indicio de que estaba cercana la precipitacion. Pero eso no le interesaba a un sujeto de cabellera castaña, vestido con camiseta blanca y pantalon negro, quien se encontraba en el cementerio mirando hacia una lapida sencilla, la cual contenia unicamente un par de iniciales:

 _"W.K."_

El sujeto castaño no pudo evitar recordar la promesa que le hizo a la persona que se encontraba ahora bajo tierra la ultima vez que la vio con vida:

* * *

 **Flashback**

-En serio Terry, debes cuidarte mucho de los hermanos celosos.

-Jajajaja, Ok, como digas Joe.

Se encontraban los dos amigos en la taberna de King, tomando unos tragos, invitados por cortesia de Joe, quien invito al rubio vago para platicar un rato... Y si se lo preguntan, si: Joe puede pagar todos los litros de alcohol que ingiere Terry. Y todo gracias a los ingresos por ser el campeon de su especialidad.

-Y por cierto, ¿que ese tal Kevin no esta relacionado a Mary, de manera familiar o algo?

-Yo tambien crei que si, pero al parecer no _dude_.

-Y hablando de hermanos molestos, ¿como te fue la ultima vez que visitaste a Andy y Mai?

-Pues te dire... momento, ¿me dijiste hermano molesto?- Joe solo se encogio de hombros -Ok, me merezco el titulo. Bueno veras: entre Mai y yo amarramos a Andy a una silla de metal dentro de un cuarto sin ventanas para que ella lo sedujera mientras yo cuidaba la puerta por fuera.

Joe se intentaba aguantar la risa al imaginar la escena, la cual el mayor de los Bogard seguia relatando:

-Nadie, ni siquiera el, podra negar que le gusto lo que Mai le hizo alli adentro. Eso si, creo que se molesto tanto conmigo que tuve que huir al dia siguiente... y creo que no pisare ese dojo en un rato.

-¿Es por eso que terminaste regresando de polizon en un barco pesquero?

-Hey, Andy me quito todo el dinero que traia.

-¿Cuanto? ¿3 dolares?

-Tampoco mencione que tuviera mucho. Por cierto, Mai aun mew debe mi pago.

-¿Pago?

-Un super smartphone nuevo que aun no venden aqui, y un paquete completo de hamburguesa triple en mega combo.

-Sigue soñando Terrence...

Y asi el par de camaradas siguieron platicando tranquilamente, hasta que el celular de Joe procedio a sonar.

Al momento de revisar el numero del remitente, le extraño mucho que se tratara de un numero privado, ademas de que no podia ser su representante, ya que no habia torneos de muay thai en un corto plazo.

Decide contestar:

-Hola... Que, que fue lo que paso...- En ese momento el rostro de Joe empalicedio, detalle que noto Terry- Estas seguro... Si, dime donde te encuentras... Bien, voy para alla...

Joe cuelga el celular, y se para de inmediato:

-Lo siento Terry, es algo urgente, tengo que irme.

-Espera Joe, se te olvido pagar la cuen...

Y en ese instante, la dueña del local aparece con la cuenta en mano, dejandola frente a la vista del tipo de la gorra.

Este empieza a sonreir nervioso ante la mirada de King:

-Well... uh... ¿Y si lo pones a cuenta de Andy?

 **En un callejon**

Un hombre rubio iba caminando lentamente, usando una vara roja como una especie de muleta en su lado derecho, mientras la otra mano la estaba sosteniendo con un paliacate que normalmente tendria sobre su cabeza contra una herida que tenia a la altura de su pecho cerca del corazon. Casi todo su costado derecho y parecia haber sido quemado de golpe, como si hubiera sido un gigantesco rayo laser, haciendo que su pierna derecha quedara totalmente inutil para caminar

La vara, quien tambien habia sufrido el mismo daño que su dueño, termino quebrandose, haciendo que Billy cayera al suelo recargado en la pared tras un contenedor de basura, quejandose del dolor por el impacto.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

-¡Billy! ¡Billy! ¿Donde estas?

Al escuchar esa voz, el aludido decidio tomar el pedazo de vara que le quedaba para que sobresaliera, con la esperanza de que tal vez lo notara.

Y asi fue:

-¡¿Pero... pero que te paso?!- Exclamo el castaño al ver la deplorable apariencia del rubio.

-Un ajuste de cuentas...

-¿Ajuste de cuentas?

-Si idiota- Y con frases como esa, Joe se pregunta si para eso lo mando llamar- Han estado eliminando a todos los que alguna vez fuimos colaboradores del señor Geese en vida... Raiden... Hein... Hooper... Ripper... Incluso Yamazaki... Yo era el ultimo... que faltaba...

Al escuchar la ultima frase, Joe entendio que era lo que queria decir:

-No, no Billy, aun tienes algo por lo que luchar... por que vivir...

-No Joe, siempre... supe que terminaria asi. Al menos si lo...gre... acabar con la perra de Neville.

Joe lo observaba cada vez mas preocupado, viendo a Billy, como su respiracion se hacia cada vez mas forzada y su habla mas entrecortada.

-Mirame... ¡MIRA...ME...!- El castaño obedecio a la orden. -Voy a pedirte un favor, algo que no... no le he pedido a nadie... ni siquiera al señor Geese.

Y Joe escuchaba atentamente, ademas de notar que ni siquiera en su agonia se referia con falta de respeto al que fue en vida el enemigo numero 1 de los Bogard:

-Cuida... de Lilly.

El campeon de muay thai abrio mucho los ojos ante tal solicitud: si hubieran sido otras circunstancias se hubiera alegrado mucho, pero hoy no:

-No Billy, no me pidas eso... Te vas a recuperar...

Este nego con la cabeza:

-No nos engañemos. Yo sabia... Que esto iba a pasar. Despues de que me ataco... el maldito bastardo de Yagami... hice una cuenta en el banco... donde dice que si muero... todo pasa a nombre de Lilly... usenla... vivan... crien una familia... no lo vean como dinero sucio... yo soy el que carga con los males, no ustedes.

Joe empezaba a derramar un par de lagrimas por el rubio: si bien este se opuso mucho cuando el y Lilly comenzaron a salir, le habia llegado a tomar cierto aprecio, sobre todo al coincidir en lo necesario de proteger a la rubia.

-Joe... Estoy consciente de lo que he hecho... se, se que obre mal. Pero estoy tranquilo... hi... hice lo que debi hacer. Todo, todo... fue por Lilly.

Y asi, Billy Kane confirmo el motivo de todos sus actos, asi como de toda su existencia:

Proteger a su hermana.

Trabajo que iba a delegar a alguien que sabia que la cuidaria como el lo hizo.

La respiracion se estaba volviendo cada vez mas forzada, señal de que estaba por expirar:

-Y algo mas... Entierrenme en Londres... Al lado de mis padres... Lilly... sabe donde.

Y con eso Billy cierra los ojos, ladea la cabeza y suelta la vara, exhalando su ultimo aliento ante las lagrimas de Joe, quien impotente no las podia, ni queria, ocultar.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

La lluvia hizo toda su presencia sobre el cementerio, donde Joe seguia parado mirando la lapida sin importar lo mojado que estuviera.

-Ya han pasado 2 años... supongo que he estado haciendo buena labor... tu dime...

Despues de unos minutos mas observando la tumba de Billy junto a la de los padres de este, sintio como el agua le era atajada. Al mirar hacia atras, vio a una mujer rubia con un vientre de 6 meses de embarazo, vestida de negro con una vara verde en una mano y el paraguas en la otra.

-Supongo que te vinieron a la mente recuerdos.

-Te mentiria si dijera que no Lilly. Habra sido lo que sea, pero el siempre fue un buen hermano mayor.

-Sabes, a veces... aun lo extraño- solloza un poco la mujer.

-Lo se. No te culpes por lo que hizo. Quizas no fue de una manera normal... pero logro su objetivo, que crecieras como una mujer de bien.

Y en eso Lilly besa a Joe de manera suave, expresando los sentimientos en su interior. Si Billy estuviera en vida habria hecho un coraje monumental ante la escena, sin embargo eso habia sido su ultima voluntad. Y la estaban cumpliendo.

-¿Nos vamos, señor Higashi?

-Con gusto, señora Higashi.

Y asi, procedieron a dejar el cementerio, probando que el objetivo de Billy -y ahora tambien de Joe- estaba siendo cumplido:

Todo por Lilly.

Y por el pequeño que viene en camino.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Wow, creo que este es el chispazo de creatividad mas grande que he tenido en un rato. Espero les agrade.**

 **¿En serio nadie habia pensado que al ser del circulo mas cercano a Geese Howard, a Billy le podrian pasar cosas como esta? ¿No? Bueno, espero haber reflejado lo mas posible su personalidad, todo un conjunto de reacciones diferentes de acuerdo a cada personaje con quien interactue.**

 **Porque no actua igual con Geese que con Iori, por ejemplo.**

 **Pero creo que si capte bien su lazo fraternal, haciendo lo que sea -incluso cosas moralmente no correctas- para que su hermana salga adelante. Dentro de lo que cabe, hace lo que cualquier buen hermano mayor haria -lo digo por experiencia propia-.**

 **Espero que hayan cachado la referencia que viene alli: "W.K." (Pista: no hablo del que viste como medieval)**

 **Espero sus reviews, saludos.**


End file.
